The Miserables
by littlemick
Summary: Sequel to "Bologna and Whipped Cream" and number 4 in the "Lizzie's Life" series. Will someone get jealous when her boyfriend gets love scenes with her best friend?
1. Discovering Roles

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters blah, blah, blah... Do you ever wonder why we write this at the beginning? If we really did own this show, why would we write it on a site for fan fiction? Wouldn't we just write it into the actual script of the show? Brainfood.)  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were walking down the hall towards the drama room. They had all auditioned for the school play the week before and were now going to see what parts they had gotten. Of course Mr. Escobar had decided to do the most well-known, expensive show he could think of: "Les Miserables." Gordo had wanted to do "Me and My Girl," a comedy play set in the 1930s that would not have been hard to get the rights to. However, as expected Mr. Escobar had to take the hard way.  
  
"I hope I got Eponine!' Lizzie said excitedly, "She's so tragic!"  
  
*animated Lizzie, dressed as Juliet, swoons on a balcony.*  
  
"Well, I just want a small part, I'm more interested in the behind the scenes aspect of this play." Gordo said.  
  
"So, why didn't you join the stage crew?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Because, being in a school play looks good on an application for a good private high school." He stated.  
  
They reached the cast list and started to get excited. "Well, are we just gonna stand here or look for our names?" Gordo asked in a rather happy, pleasant voice. He had almost always been happy since he started dating Lizzie. In his mind he had nothing to be sad about.  
  
Miranda started to scroll down and yelled, "Lizzie! You got Eponine!"  
  
"YES!" Lizzie gave a little jump.  
  
*I love this. I get to act sad and dramatic the whole time because the guy I love is in love with someone else! How Melrose Place is that? (animated Lizzie, swoons even more.)  
  
"I got the best song in the show! I wanted it but I thought Kate would get it because she's so used to whining, a sad song wouldn't be a challenge for her."  
  
"Why is Mr. Escobar so disorganized?" Miranda asked, "Can't he ever just write our names in alphabetical order or some sort of order?"  
  
"OH!" Miranda yelled. "I got Cosette!" She began to smile and bounce around.  
  
"Hey, that's awesome!" Lizzie gave her a wink "I wonder who your Marius is."  
  
"Isn't it great?" Miranda giggled. "And I get love scenes!"  
  
"Yeah, with me." Gordo said. "I'm Marius."  
  
"WHAT?!" both girls yelled in shock.  
  
*animated Lizzie falls off the balcony.) 


	2. Convincing Yourself

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire or a red Camaro, but you can't have everything now can you?)  
  
At lunch the three friends sat at their table outside, rather upset.  
  
"I can't believe I have to kiss you, Gordo! Gross!" Miranda said squeamishly.  
  
"Good to know you care." Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo this is serious." Lizzie said matter-of-factly. "My best friend and my boyfriend have mushy love scenes while my character stands by depressed because I'm not with this guy. How twisted is that? I am supposed to be the one with you."  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo tried to calm her down, "it's just acting. It's not real."  
  
"That's not the point, Gordo. You have to kiss someone else."  
  
"It is NOT a real kiss. Don't worry, it's strictly for the show." He said.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda interjected, "We're not gonna feel anything. It's not gonna be some big romantic thing for us, we won't even be us! We'll be Cosette and Marius."  
  
"Oh, that's very comforting." Lizzie said sarcastically, "that means you have to try to feel like you actually are in love if you want to become your characters."  
  
"Don't be so unreasonable." Gordo was getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"Now, I'm unreasonable?!" Lizzie started.  
  
"It'll be fine. You'll see. Besides you're the only one I love." He said  
  
*Well, when he puts it that way. (animated Lizzie puckers up)*  
  
Lizzie got a bit mushy and Gordo leaned in and kissed her. "Ew, Guys!" Miranda snapped them back into reality.  
  
A simple "sorry" came from both of them and they separated. "I guess you're right. I mean, if I have to let anyone kiss Gordo, I'm glad it's you, Miranda." But she hadn't fully convinced herself that she liked the idea.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gordo asked.  
  
*NO! NO! NO! NO! (animated Lizzie stomps her way right through the floor.)*  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine about it." She said. 


	3. The Rehearsal From Hades

(I don't own anything. Not even a house. I live in a box.)  
  
A few days later at play rehearsal, Mr. Escobar had Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda all stand on stage.  
  
"O.K., People! Let's go over 'A Heart Full of Love.'"  
  
*Oh, great! First scene we practice is a love scene! (animated Lizzie rips a giant heart in half.)*  
  
They all got on stage and Jeremy Biers (the pianist) began to play the song. Lizzie watched sulkily as her best friend fell in love with her boyfriend. When Lizzie's part came, she sang with such sadness. Then. It came down to it. Gordo and Miranda had to kiss. They moved in and suddenly Lizzie jumped.  
  
"OH!" she yelled and everyone stopped the scene, "Mr. Escobar, I don't think we're staged right. I mean, I'm way too far away from them. The audience will get dizzy constantly moving their head from one side of the stage to the other."  
  
*He'll buy it. He has to buy it. (animated Lizzie is hooked up to a lie detector.)*  
  
"Oh, no!" he said. "Trust me it was perfect. Lizzie, you have so much sorrow in your voice! What a little actress you are!"  
  
*Hate to break it to you but I'm not acting (the lie detector blows up.)*  
  
"O.K. people! Let's take it from where we left off."  
  
They started again and Lizzie started to feel some sort of sensation rushing through her. She wasn't sure what it was but it couldn't be good. All of a sudden Lizzie did something without thinking. She intentionally tripped over her feet. Once again everything stopped.  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh, um," she stood up, fumbling, "Yeah I just got so wrapped up in my character that I didn't realize what I was doing." She gave a nervous smile.  
  
*Hey, maybe I can stall this all the way to the end of rehearsal.*  
  
"Can we do this kiss please?!" Mr. Escobar yelled.  
  
They started back in the same place and Gordo and Miranda leaned in once again. This time they actually did kiss. Lizzie flinched and looked away.  
  
*I don't think I've ever felt anything this painful before. (animated Lizzie trips and her ankle pulsates.)* 


	4. War

(Do I look like someone who would own these people? I own nobody. Except a dog and a cat..and if pictures of the people in Lord of the Rings count, those I own too. But not the people themselves. I mean come on. I thought we did away with slavery over 100 years ago. But I could be wrong since I'm supposed to say that I don't own these people.)  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda all sat down in Lizzie's backyard, playing "War."  
  
"What was wrong with you at practice today?" Miranda asked, her hands constantly flying around, laying down cards.  
  
"Yeah, were you feeling sick or something?" Gordo decided.  
  
*Yeah, sick of being stabbed in the back! (a rubber knife bounces of animated Lizzie's back.)*  
  
"No, I just wanted to get the scene right and you know what a clutz I am." She smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh, um ok." Miranda gave her a funny look and then shrugged it off. "Oh, speaking of that scene, Gordo, when you kiss me, turn a little more to your right. I almost fell off the stairs on the stage today and the kissing part was a little awkward trying to keep my lips over there and trying not to fall at the same time."  
  
*How can she be telling MY boyfriend how to kiss HER? (animated Lizzie blows up a pair of lips.)*  
  
"Sure," Gordo answered. "Oh and could you tilt your head up a bit more? This way I don't look shorter than you."  
  
"O.K., guys can we not talk about this play?" Lizzie asked quickly.  
  
"How come?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I just hear so much about it in school, I don't need to hear about it now! Anyway, I have to take Matt to the dentist. I'll see you two later." She was very quick and short about the entire thing. The other two knew something was wrong with her and sensed that now was not a good time to ask her about it.  
  
"Well," Miranda said, getting up, "see ya."  
  
"I'll call you." Gordo said.  
  
As they walked towards the sidewalk Miranda asked, "What is the matter with her?!"  
  
"Well," Gordo replied, nervously, "I think she doesn't like the idea of you and I kissing and having all sorts of romantic scenes together."  
  
"But that's silly," she said, "she said she was glad I was the one kissing you and not somebody else."  
  
"Maybe she was just trying to convince herself of that. Sometimes, people don't want to admit something's bothering them and they try to tell themselves everything's all right, while deep down, they're eating themselves up. Maybe she IS glad it's you kissing me in one sense, but maybe she also doesn't like it because she knows how close we are and it would be easy for us to form feelings for each other if we were forced into a romantic situation."  
  
"Isn't there a law about practicing psychology without a liscence?" 


	5. The Dreaded Phone Call

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the following people: Oprah, Woody Allen, that guy who has had all those plastic surgeries to make himself look like a cat, J.R.R. Tolkien (although I wouldn't mind having his mind, quite the brilliant one he was), Whoopi Goldberg, any of the men in Monty Python, an elf from Zimbabwe, or a person with a colossal sized nose, although a good friend of mine, Kaytlyn, has a nose that is so sizable that you could probably fit an entire library in there and still have room enough for a garden that you could sit and read in.)  
  
That night Lizzie's telephone rang. She sat there not wanting to answer it because she was pretty sure she knew who it was and did not want to speak to either one of the people it could be.  
  
*Those two backstabbers! Why should I pick up the phone? (animated Lizzie sits on top of a vibrating, ringing telephone and stuffs her ears with ear plugs.)  
  
Lizzie had this pet peeve, though. She could not stand to hear a telephone ringing and ringing and ringing. She would rather pick it up and hear the voice of Kate Sanders (who was the worst person she could think of) than hear that annoying phone ring off the hook.  
  
*animated Lizzie jumps up and down on the phone and smoke comes out of her ears.)  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the phone off the hook and angrily said "hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lizzie." She heard Gordo's voice and gave a huff.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How was Matt's dentist appointment?"  
  
*Uhhh, what dentist appointment? (animated Lizzie sweats uncontrollably.)  
  
"Oh, um fine," she lied. She was having trouble saying more than a few words at a time. Never before had she been silent in a conversation with Gordo. This was worse than when she thought he might have possibly been cheating on her with Phyllis. This was Miranda! She was not about to lose her boyfriend to her best friend. Thus, losing her two best friends.  
  
"Listen, Lizzie, I don't like to beat around the bush. So, I'm just gonna come right out and say what I want to." Gordo started talking and Lizzie got nervous. "I think I know why you've been so uneasy around Miranda and I lately."  
  
*Oh, he finally gets it! (animated Lizzie slaps her forehead.)  
  
"Really?" she wasn't sure if he was right or not but she figured she would act like she had no clue.  
  
"I know it's got to be hard for you seeing me kiss Miranda but you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Trust me, I love you. Sure I love Miranda too but it's completely different. Please, just let this go."  
  
*Let this go?! LET THIS GO?! (animated Lizzie turns red and blows up.)  
  
"Gordo, you know you could have said something about this. You could have had one of your parts changed. I think you were fine with it because you sort of wanted to have these scenes with her."  
  
"Lizzie, you're being unreasonable. It's ACTING! It's not real." He didn't raise his voice but there was some definite frustration in it.  
  
"Unreasonable am I?!" she retorted. "FINE, you go ahead and act and I'll act like you're not around. Gordo, I love you and you say you love me, but how can I believe you?"  
  
*How does he not understand this? (animated Lizzie starts jumping on a giant glass heart)  
  
"Lizzie, please." His voice was beginning to sound pathetic.  
  
"Goodnight, David!" with that she slammed down the phone.  
  
*David? Ouch! (animated Lizzie stubs her toe on a huge word that says "David.")  
  
Lizzie lied down on her bed and began to cry profusely. How could she have said all those horrible things to him? How could he do this to her? How could Miranda be all right with it all? Why did this bother her so much? She was more confused than ever before. After a few minutes there was a knock at her bedroom door. 


	6. The Wise Words of Esther

(I don't own anything at all.)  
  
Meanwhile, at Gordo's house...  
  
Gordo knocked on his big sister's bedroom door. She would know what to do. She was the best. "Come in!"  
  
"Hey, Esther."  
  
"Oh, hey David," said the girl sitting on the bed doing her homework. She had brown hair and blue eyes like her brother, only her hair was straight and a bit lighter. She was also a bit overweight. Certainly not fat but there was some unnecessary inches on those hips. Gordo always confided in her. She was a junior in high school and loved her younger brother like nobody's business.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?" he wrung his hands, looking upset.  
  
"Sure, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's Lizzie. She's being completely ridiculous about this thing with the school play. You see-"  
  
She cut him off, "She doesn't like your having to kiss Miranda."  
  
"Do you have like big sister E.S.P. or something?" he asked. She always told him what his problems were before he got them out.  
  
"Yep." She said, putting her books off to the side.  
  
He gave a laugh and started pouring his heart out. "Look, she just completely chewed me out about the whole thing and I'm not sure but I think she may have broken up with me."  
  
"No chance of that. If she's getting mad because she's trying to keep you, she wouldn't break up with you."  
  
"Good point." He hadn't thought of that. "But what's going on with her? I tried over and over to tell her that nothing is going on and Miranda even told her that in the beginning of all this madness. I should just quit the play and save my relationship. She won't listen to anyone."  
  
"David, don't quit the play. She'll come around. And if she doesn't I'll talk to her. Maybe she just can't hear this from either one of you. She might think you're hiding something."  
  
"But won't she think you're just defending me because you're my sister?"  
  
"Poppycock! When have I ever lied?"  
  
"Well...never."  
  
"Lizzie knows that. Trust me. I'll put a band aid on this situation for you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Essie." He smiled at her. She reached over and gave him a big hug. "So, are you still stage managing the play?"  
  
"Of course, I have to keep an eye on my baby brother." She winked at him and smiled. They seemed to smile at each other a lot in that family. There was like a smiling epidemic that couldn't be stopped that night for some reason. Gordo thought it was cool but he also thought it might be fun to smack Esther with a pillow. Of course she retaliated and they had one big pillow fight until her psychadelic lamp fell over. Then it was time to avoid broken glass and tell their parents the cat did it. 


	7. What Does He Know?

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire for the fifth time. Do I really have to do this every time? I think it's fairly obvious that I don't own Lizzie McGuire and it is certainly obvious that I don't own any of the characters because slavery was abolished in this country over one hundred years ago. Besides, this is fanfiction.net not showownerswhowouldrathertypetheirshowsonlinethanactuallyincorporatetheirmate rialintotheshow.net. Something to think about.)  
  
Lizzie sat up, wiping tears from her face and said, "come in."  
  
"Lizzie, are you O.K.?" Sam poked his head in. "I heard you yelling and then crying."  
  
Lizzie tried hard to say nothign was wrong but she just couldn't. As her dad sat on her bed she could do nothing other than one thing she did not want to do. "Oh, Dad!" she started to cry even harder and threw her arms around Sam.  
  
At this Sam became extremely worried and asked, "Hey, what's the matter, Sweetheart? Did something really bad happen?"  
  
*No, I'm just crying because I had nothing better to do (animated Lizzie shakes her head.)  
  
Still she felt a bit too embarrassed to come right out and tell her father what was really bothering her. So she summed it up without details. "Gordo and I had a fight and I don't know where we stand."  
  
"Well, what was the fight about?"  
  
*Yeah right! Like I'm gonna tell him! (animated Lizzie puts duct tape over her mouth.)  
  
"It's not really important."  
  
"Well, then why did you have such a blow out if it isn't important?"  
  
*I hate it when he gives me something I can't argue with (animated Lizzie is handed a gift and takes it while looking defeated.)  
  
"Well."  
  
*I guess I'm stuck (animated Lizzie's feet are stuck in gum and she can't get them out.)  
  
Lizzie proceeded to tell her father everything that had been going on. The entire time she felt completely beaten and helpless. She could not believe that she was even telling her father anything, but she felt as though she had no other choice in this situation. "And that's when I hung up on him."  
  
"Wow." Lizzie could tell her father had no idea what to say. "All I can tell you is that you should trust them. They both care a lot about you and would never do anything to hurt you. Besides, I do think Gordo may have been a tad bit right when he said you were being unreasonable."  
  
"UGH!" At this Lizzie was offended and it showed. "I was not being unreasonable! How would you react in my situation?"  
  
"Lizzie I know you think I'm being a terrible father here, but just do me and yourself a favor and take a look at yourself and think about everything rationally and not one sided."  
  
*I'll humor him, it's worth a shot to take a look at myself but I already know I'm right here.*  
  
"O.K., Dad. I'll do that." She smiled sweetly. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"It'll be O.K., you'll see." Sam said leaving.  
  
*Then why do I feel like crud? (the glass heart animated Lizzie had previously been stnding on shatters.) 


	8. Unsuccessful Attempt at Reconciliation

(You caught me! I own Lizzie McGuire. I live in Beverly Hills, make two skillion dollars a year and have 80 cars. Actually, maybe I shouldn't have said that. My sarcasm could probably land me in jail. I don't own the show.)  
  
The next day at school, Gordo sat down next to Lizzie in science class. "Hi, Lizzie."  
  
"Hi." She never even looked up.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about last night."  
  
*Go on, I'm listening. (animated Lizzie impatiently taps her toes.)*  
  
He took a deep breath and went on, "I should have been more sensitive when I spoke to you, and look at the way you must be feeling."  
  
"So, you'll quit the play?" she looked up slowly.  
  
"No."  
  
*Insensitive jerk! (animated Lizzie takes a hammer and shatters a glass word that says "Gordo.")*  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because, I am going to prove to you that there is nothing bad going on here. You're just gonna have to see for yourself that it's all fake. Lizzie, please don't stay angry with me. You're more important than this play and that's why I can't quit it."  
  
*There's this new thing, it's called 'making sense' (animated Lizzie points to charts with a pointer while wearing glasses and a white lab coat.)*  
  
"Hey, guys." Miranda said.  
  
"Grrrrrrr!" Lizzie grabbed her books and sat across the room. 


End file.
